beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Storm Pegasus 105RF
Storm Pegasus 105RF (original version: Storm Pegasis 105RF) is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in Beyblade: Metal Fusion, and evolves into Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F in the Beyblade: Metal Masters anime and manga and it belongs to Gingka Hagane. Storm Pegasus was the second Beyblade created in the world. It was created to defeat Lightning L-Drago 100HF. History Storm Pegasus was one of two meteorites that landed on Earth. It landed in Koma Village. After hearing about Lightning L-Drago the people of Koma Village created the basis of Storm Pegasus with the other meteorite. After that the people used Pegasus to battle L-Drago. Pegasus was barley able to win. After that they sealed L-Drago away. The people of Koma Village also used Pegasus' design for every other Beyblade which is the reason why L-Drago is the only Bey that spins to the left. He ended up defeating L-Drago in the end and pushed was pushed so hard he flew somewhere to "Rest his wings". Special Moves *Lightning Edge: Gingka's finishing move in Metal Fight Beyblade DS is Lightning Edge (ライトニングエッジ, raitoningu ejji) *Star Blast Attack: Gingka's first finishing move is called Shooting Star Attack (シューティングスターアタック, Shuutingu Sutaa Atakku), which is used when his Beyblade is flying in the air (usually when his opponent knocks it up in the air) and comes flying down to his oppenent's Blade making a devastation crushing blow. Gingka first used this attack in Chapter 2 of the manga, and Episode 2 (anime) *Tornado Wing: Gingka's second finishing move is Tornado Wing (トルネードウイング, Toruneedo Uingu) Gingka first used this attack on Episode 5 (anime) *Storm Bringer:Gingka's third finishing move in the manga is Storm Bringer (ストームブリンガー, Sutoomu Buringaa '') Gingka first used this attack in Chapter 2 of the manga, and Episode 34 in the anime. *Meteor Shower Attack: Gingka's third finishing move in the anime is '''Meteor Shower Attack' (メテオシャワーアタック, Meteo Shawaa Atakku) Gingka first used this attack on Episode 10 (anime) *Full Power: Gingka's fourth finishing move in the anime is Full Power (フルパワー, Furu Pawaa) Gingka first used this attack on Episode 30 (anime) *Ultimate Storm: Gingka's fifth finishing move in the manga is Ultimate Storm (究極双嵐撃（アルティメットストーム), Arutimetto Sutoomu). Like Yu and Tsubasa's "Joint Spin Technique", this technique also falls under that category. *Galaxy Nova: Gingka's sixth finishing move in the manga is Galaxy Nova (銀河新星（ギャラクシーノヴァ), Gyarakuhii Nova) Gingka first used this attack in Chapter 15 (manga). This is referred to as an "Ultimate Spin Move" (究極殺転, Kyuukyoku Tengi). The kanji for "Galaxy" in this technique is also a pun on Gingka's own name. He also uses this finishing move to defeat Lightning L-Drago in episode 51 (anime). Galaxy Nova is also the first finishing move used in Beyblade: Metal Masters. Face Bolt: Pegasus (Pegasis) The face on this Beyblade depicts Pegasus, one of the 88 constellations in space. The colors are different from its Metal Fight counterpart. Energy Ring: Pegasus (Pegasis) *'Weight:' 2.9 grams *The Pegasus ring represents Pegasus`s head and wings, plus, it is decent for attack or balance types. Fusion Wheel: Storm *'Weight:' 30.4 grams The main shape of Storm consists of three wing like forms. The wheel is a cheaper alternative for that of Quetzalcoatl, and is considered by many to be inferior to the Lightning Metal Wheel. Storm Pegasis 105RF however is still a good Attack combo, due to a decent level of Smash Attack ability from the Storm Wheel. The slightly jagged end of each of the three wing like forms that Storm consists of are well suited for Smash. Quetzalcoatl, however, is still a far more consistent Attack wheel. Spin Track: 105 *'Weight:' 1.0 grams *'Height:' 10.5 millemeters Although 90 and 100 have been proven to be better options for most Attack types, 105 is still a decent option if the aforementioned Tracks are unavailable. Performance Tip: Rubber Flat *'Weight:' 0.8 grams *RF is one of the best attack type performance tips, featuring a flat bottom made of rubber.Having this enables the bey to circle the stadium at a speed that makes you see double.However, it wears down after a fair amount of playing.And having the ability to circle the stadium that fast, it delivers devistating smash attack. Other Versions *'Wind Pegasus DF145FS' –Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Cancer CH120FS (Green) *'Heat Pegasus 100WB' –Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Cancer CH120FS (Orange) *'Heat Pegasus DF145WB' –Random Booster Light Vol.2 Wind Aquario 100HF/S (Black) *'Clay Pegasus 145S' –Random Booster Light Vol.3 Clay Aries ED145B (Yellow) *'Storm Pegasus 100RF Stardust ver.' –Random Booster Vol. 3 Stardust Pegasis (Dark, translucent blue Clear wheel and metalic blue Metal wheel. New stickers) *'Storm Pegasus 105F' - WBBA Exclusive (Clear, with either a gold, silver, or bronze face respectively for placing first, second, or third.) *'Rock Pegasus 105WD'- Hasbro Faceoff: Sagittario Flame Claw (Painted parts,Orange) *'Storm Pegasus 105RF'- Hasbro Faceoff: Pegasus Tornado Wing (Translucent blue with painted yellow. New stickers) *'Storm Pegasus' '105RF '- Super Vortex Battle Set Exclusive (Red Clear Wheel, blue chrome Metal Wheel) Gallery PegasisEnglish.jpg|Storm Pegasus's English Box. StormPegasis.jpg|Storm Pegasus in the Game MFB Pegasis.png|Storm Pegasus's Beast Pegasus_Anime.PNG|Storm Pegasus in the Anime PegasisRecolor.png|Storm Pegasus Recolor Pegasis.jpg|Storm Pegasis from Beyblade Metal Fusion Super Vortex Battle Set HeatPegasis.jpg|Heat Pegasus 100WB dragonballzcentral_2146_5830678649.gif|Stardust Pegasus 105RF HurricanePagasis.jpg|Hurricane Pegasus 105RF ShinningPegasis.jpg|Shining Pegasus 105RF MoldVariations.jpg|SonoKong mold: left, TAKARA-TOMY mold: right PegasisJapanese .jpg|Storm Pegasus's Japanese Box Storm Pegasus VS. Dark Bull.jpg|Storm Pegasus vs. Dark Bull Charge! Bull Power!.PNG|Dark Bull attacking Storm Pegasus Sseffsdsfad.PNG|Storm Pegasus vs. Dark Gasher movie42.PNG|Pegasus about to attack Sol Blaze. 344-11.jpg 346-09.jpg 21979-399.jpg 21988-390.jpg|pegasus vs l drago 22077-301.jpg 24146-123.jpg 24147-122.jpg rgrfgtrfg.jpg 24145-124.jpg Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Merchandise